Um Dia de Janeiro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Para que regras e rótulos? O que é mais importante, definir ou sentir? Saga e Shura, yaoi, presente de aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio e presente para Akane Mitsuko.


**Um Dia de Janeiro**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Disclaimer: Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.**

**Categoria: Yaoi, Saga e Shura, songfic (La Paura non Esiste - Tiziano Ferro). Presente de aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio. Presente para Akane Mitsuko.**

Era tarde da noite e já fazia bom par de horas que escurecera. O vento que soprava abundante e perfumado com o ar marinho apenas embaralhava os fios escuros que insistiam em cair pelos olhos verdes como fios de esmeralda líquida.

Uma blusa de algodão trançado, simples e fresca, uma calça de amarrar, também de algodão. Pés descalços e um bom livro, agora posto de lado, como sua companhia.

As portas abertas à espera de um sinal, de uma presença.

**Come quando cambi casa perché sei da solo**

**Come quando intorno chiedi e non hai mai perdono**

**Come quando ovunque andrai e ovunque non c'è luce**

**Come sempre chiunque parli…sempre una voce**

**E hai bisogno, hai bisogno di esser triste**

**Lo vuoi tu però l' errore non esiste**

**Esiste solo quando è sera**

**E sbaglia solo chi voleva**

**Como quando muda de casa porque está sozinho**

**Como quando ao seu redor perguntam e você não tem o perdão**

**Como quando em todo lugar que vá e em todo lugar não há nenhuma luz**

**Como sempre seja quem for que fala...sempre uma voz**

**E você precisa, precisa ficar triste**

**Você quer, no entanto, que o erro não exista**

**Existe só quando é tarde**

**E o comete porque quis**

Os tapetes de fios altos e cores terrosas esparramados como lembranças deixando entrever pedaços do mármore branco como nuvens ao meio do dia ensolarado.

O cheiro dos legumes cozidos e deitados em terrinas com fios de azeite puro, extra virgem, enchia o ambiente, mesclando ao cheiro de mar e liberdade. O peixe fresco grelhado e dourado com especiarias trazia lembranças e aroma de saudades que eram um alívio e não uma dor.

Silêncio.

Era aniversário de Shura e, ao contrário do que se poderia esperar de uma comemoração, a calmaria era bem vinda.

O homem alto, de tez amorenada, braços fortes de tantas lutas e olhar arguto, se levantou, deixando o livro esquecido por ali e caminhando em meio a suspiros até a escadaria de seu templo. Sentia falta dele.

Saga dissera que faria de tudo para estar lá naquele dia doze de janeiro. E Shura aprendera há alguns anos que podia confiar naquele que já fora chamado de traidor.

Não haviam marcado nada, nem prometido coisa alguma. Apenas que haviam se despedido com olhares cheios de dúvidas e corações balançados por tantos amores desfeitos. Não era um relacionamento amoroso. Era apenas...

Não tinha nome o que tinham.

Não procuravam um nome, nem queriam explicações. Sentiam algo. Era mais importante sentir ou explicar?

Shura já não era um rapazote, naquele dia se completariam trinta anos do dia em que nascera e sentia necessidade física, mental e emocional de dar paz à sua existência.

Tampouco Saga, do alto de quase trinta e cinco anos de vida, queria permanecer o resto de seus dias pensando sobre se o amor verdadeiro existia. O que era amor? Para que explicar, entender, destrinchar ou procurar desesperadamente?

Eram amigos.

Bons amigos.

Unidos na desgraça do meikai e ressuscitados para terem alguma reparação pelo sofrimento absurdo.

**E ovunque andrò, ovunque andrò**

**Quella paura tornerà domani…domani**

**E ovunque andrai, ovunque andrà**

**Tu stai sicuro e stringi i tuoi "perché"**

**Perché l' errore non esiste**

**E la paura non esiste**

**Perché chi odia sai può fingere**

**Solo per vederti piangere**

**Ma io ti amerò…**

**E em todo lugar irei, todo lugar irei**

**Aquele medo voltará amanhã... amanhã**

**E em todo lugar você irá, em todo lugar ele irá**

**Esteja seguro e agarre seus "porquês"**

**Porque o erro não existe**

**E o medo não existe**

**Porque quem te odeia pode fingir**

**Só pra te ver chorar**

**Mas eu te amarei...**

O vento ficou mais forte. Bem como as batidas do coração de Shura ao sentir a presença inconfundível. Uma chama. Um cosmo. Um ardor especial. Passos calmos.

Vento. Mais vento. Forças da natureza presentes na noite que não era escura por haver lua e múltiplas estrelas. Não havia lâmpadas acesas. Apenas velas.

Cheiro de mar e de sol.

Fios dourados como o astro rei e olhar azul como o firmamento.

Nunca se haviam beijado.

Nem se declarado.

Conversavam por horas, sobre qualquer coisa e sobre absurdamente nada. Não havia planos, nem vontades. Havia apenas calmaria.

O olhar de Saga continha carinho e, em sua mão direita, uma pequena caixa, bem miúda por sinal. Nada demais. Papel comum, encontrado em qualquer papelaria. Na mão esquerda, um lírio.

- "Pensei que não viesse mais." Não era uma cobrança. Shura sorriu. Já era tão tarde.

- "Pensei que não faria diferença se eu me atrasasse um pouco. Ainda não é meia noite, ou seja, ainda é seu aniversário. É simples. Não é nada. Apenas não queria chegar de mãos abanando." Saga vestia uma roupa simples. Chegara de sua missão dificultosa há menos de uma hora. Um bom banho, sandálias nos pés, cheiro de shampoo nos imensos cabelos loiros, uma camiseta azul, uma calça cinzenta.

Shura abriu a caixa e tirou de lá um cabrito montês de prata preso numa fina corrente. Um sorriso igual ao de uma criança se formou no rosto já com marcas e vincos de um guerreiro que enfrentara a morte mais de uma vez.

**Come quando per tristezza giri il mondo**

**Come quando tu mi guardi e non rispondo**

**Come quando, come sempre sempre aspetti**

**Come quando guardi solo i tuoi difetti**

**E quando niente e quando niente ti sa offendere**

**È solo allora che sai veramente essere**

**Solo a volte, certe sere**

**Solo quando ti vuoi bene**

**Como quando por tristeza gira o mundo**

**Como quando me vê e não respondo**

**Como quando, como sempre sempre espera**

**Como quando olha só teus defeitos**

**E quando nada e quando ninguém te ofende**

**É só então que você pode ser verdadeiro**

**Só às vezes, certas tardes**

**Só quando te faz bem**

- "Somente eu me sinto ridículo por estarmos parados, quase no escuro, com fome, em silêncio, sem explicação alguma?" Saga chegou mais perto pegando a corrente fina. – "Posso?"

- "Peixe, legumes, vinho tinto e ninguém mais no templo." Foi a resposta em voz baixa do moreno que se arrepiou ao sentir os dedos de Saga que prendiam o fecho do colar no pescoço masculino e forte.

- "Feliz aniversário." Saga respondeu com um pequeno suspiro enquanto observava Shura se virar e sorrir. – "Contente?" Queria que o espanhol fosse feliz. Apenas isso.

- "Você está aqui. É o bastante. Vem, vamos comer."

Saga aquiesceu e, como se fosse algo que fizessem há muito, inclinou-se e beijou levemente os lábios de Shura.

O espanhol fechou os olhos e depois suspirou. – "Sim."

**E ovunque andrò...**

**Spesso vorresti un paio di ali**

**spesso le cose più banali**

**spesso abbracci le tue stelle**

**o spesso ti limita la pelle**

**E em todo lugar irei, todo lugar irei**

**Muitas vezes você queria um par de asas**

**Muitas vezes as coisas mais banais**

**Muitas vezes inclui tuas estrelas**

**Ou muitas vezes te limita a pele**

- "Não perguntei nada." Saga falou, a voz um tanto mais baixa, um sorriso bonito.

- "Não mesmo?" Shura encarou-o com os lábios entreabertos e o coração pulando.

- "O jantar vai esfriar." Saga enlaçou a cintura até que esguia e puxou o moreno para si. – "Se importa?"

- "Com o jantar esfriando ou com a pergunta que você não fez?"

- "Com a resposta que eu vou dar a você..." Saga fechou os olhos e pousou os lábios nos de Shura, devagar, romanticamente, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelo tecido cheio de tramas da camisa do outro.

Não precisavam de perguntas porque já tinham suas respostas.

**E ti amerò più in la di ogni domani**

**Più di ogni altro di ciò che pensavi**

**Non mi importa ora di fingere**

**Il mio sguardo lo sai leggere**

**Ci sono cose che non sai nascondere**

**Ci sono cose tue che non so piangere**

**Magari io sapessi perdere**

**Senza mai dovermi arrendere**

**Ma l' errore non esiste**

**E la paura non esiste**

**E te amarei mais em cada amanhã**

**Mais do que você pensava que qualquer outro poderia**

**Agora não me importa fingir**

**Você pode ler meu olhar**

**São coisas que não se pode esconder**

**São coisas tuas que não posso gritar**

**Possivelmente eu posso perder**

**Mas sem nunca jamais me render**

**Mas o erro não existe**

**E o medo não existe**


End file.
